Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of the Cutlass Keyblade
by Age-tenkey
Summary: I know at one time or another you wanted to go in to the game and play your own story, well me and my friend Selfina Hikayu have made a story telling you of a group of kids get in to the game. OCRiku ... Oh yeah, this is based on a true fight.
1. My TV!

Author: Selfina-Hikayu and Co. Title: Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of the Cutlass Keyblade  
  
Sarah: OMG...Does everything have to include the word 'Cutlass'? oo  
  
Selfina: Hai. I love the word...'Cutlass'. Hehehe.  
  
DS: Will we be in this story?  
  
Selfina: Nope, only Sarah and I are in it...Along with some of my friends.  
  
DS: Can I have a cameo then?  
  
Selfina: Sure, DS.  
  
Hajime: What about—  
  
Selfina: Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear from you. All you do is cause trouble for everyone. So, shut up.  
  
DS: What she said. :P  
  
Hajime: I feel so disrespected.  
  
Selfina: I will give you a cameo if that'll shut you up.  
  
Hajime: Okay then.  
  
Selfina: I'll do the disclaimer. Neither my crew, nor I own Riku, Sora or anyone else from Kingdom Hearts. It is registered and © to Disney and Squaresoft and not us. Domo arigato.  
  
DS: Can we begin now?  
  
Sarah: I guess so!  
  
Hajime: Alright then.  
  
Selfina: takes out her fanfic Here it is.  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Legacy of the Cutlass Keyblade  
  
"Oh, come on Age!!! I wanna play too!" Selfina shouted, trying to snatch the PS2 controller from the older boy. "No, this is my house, and I say who gets to play." Age said, pushing Selfina into Sarah, Selfina's friend, "Hey! Don't push Selfina around, 'cause I will punch your face in." Sarah glared at Age, but he simply kept staring at the screen.  
  
Ram jumped off the bunk bed that he was on, and took the controller away from him, "It's my 'Kingdom Hearts' game though, and I say Selfina should get a try at it. You have been playing for 2 hours straight now." Age sighed, "Alright, fine, but if she messes up your memory card, don't say that I didn't warn you." Barry chewed on his nails, "Selfina wouldn't mess up him memory card, she has a PS One of her own." Selfina took the controller from Ram and pushed Age out of his seat, "Yeah! Therefore, it's my turn at this game! What level is this? Destiny Island?" "Yeah, just...I dunno, just explore I guess..." Sarah said, while sitting on the floor next to Selfina. Suddenly, the TV went out. "Whoa...what was that? It wasn't a blackout, since the other things didn't go out," Barry said. Age went over to the TV and kicked it and it turned back on, "Looks fine to—whoa! A portal...Does it lead into Kingdom Hearts?" Selfina touched the screen, and her hand slipped through, "I don't know about you, but I'm going in!" Sarah got up and touched the screen in addition, "Yeah, I'm going as well. This seems a bit strange...yet very cool!" Ram blinked, "I guess it's okay, it is my game afterall..." "Alright then! I'm going in," Selfina said gleefully, and jumped through the portal. Sarah gasped, "Omigod! Selfina, I'm coming in!" She jumped in as well. Ram, Age, and Barry exchanged faces. "Oh man...I'm just going to get this over with," Ram said as Barry and Age looked at each other and jumped in after Ram. The room was completely empty. 


	2. Riku meets an Annoying girl

Destiny Islands...  
  
Selfina was the first to drop into the game of Kingdom Hearts. "Whoa!! It's Destiny Island!! Omigod! I can't believe...huh? Riku and Sora, fighting?" She stared at the two, arguing. She then ran over while shouting at them, "Hey, can you help me get back to my friend's house?" Sora stared at her, "Uh...who are you?" He seemed very confused. Selfina finally got to them and put her hands on her knees, "I'm...huff Selfina Yuy. And I believe that you're Sora, right?" She pointed to Riku, "And he's Riku." "Yeah...but how did you know?" Riku said, glancing at Selfina's outfit. Selfina shoved her hand in front of his face, "Hey! No one gives me eyes like that! You pervert!" Riku gave her a broad smile, "What's with this girl? She isn't like Kairi..."  
  
Right after her, said that, Kairi came running up, "Hey Sora, you forgot something-Hey...who's she?" Kairi gave Selfina a glare. Selfina simply stared, "And you're Kairi, am I right?" Sora stared at Selfina, you tell us where you're from?" Selfina stretched and sat on the ground with her legs crossed, "Well, ya see...Me and my friends, we were playing some video games and the TV went out and then-" Selfina was cut off when she heard a thump near a bunch of bushes.  
  
Her eyes enlarged and she ran over to the bushes...only to find Sarah, Age, Barry, and Ram. "Ouch...get the hell off of me," Sarah exclaimed and everyone got up. Riku, Kairi and Sora, on the other hand, were truly confused. "Sora, what should we do about these people...?" Kairi said, standing between the two older boys. Quinn rubbed his head as Riku still had his eyes on Selfina, "I don't know, should we let them stay for a while, or what, Sora?" Sora started to think; "Well...I don't think that we have enough room at my place...they'll have to stay over your place, Riku." Riku looked at Sora with a surprised expression, "What! Why? How about I take half of them and you take the other half?" Sora twirled one of his bangs on his finger, "Well...okay." Kairi looked at the two, "What about me?" Riku looked back and stared at Kairi, "What about you? We have things to see and people to do." Kairi blinked, "It's...people to see and things to do." Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You knew what I meant." (A/N: ... --;) 


	3. Dinner Time!

Later That Freaking NIGHT!!! MUWAHAHA-- (A/N: oO; Um...Later that night.)  
  
Selfina twirled the fork in her hand and poked her food on the plate in front of her, "What time is it, Sarah?" Sarah (next to Selfina) glanced at her watch, "It's suppose to be...5:30, but in the game, it's 36:05." (A/N: xx; Yeah...It's an RPG, I know.) Barry was asleep at the table, Age was already done and was just sitting there and Ram was staring out the window, "When are we going to get outta here?" Riku glanced over at Selfina, "Um...ya know, we can take the gummi ship tomorrow to see if there's a way for you to get back home." Selfina smiled, "Yeah! That would be totally great!" Sarah poked Selfina, "Um...Gummi ship? The hell is that?" Age finally spoke after sitting there for many minutes, "It's a certain type of ship in the game that we're in right now. It's kinda the only way Sora and the rest travel to the other levels." "Oh," Sarah said, while pushing her plate aside. "So, who will go where?" Sora tapped his fork against his plate, "Ram, Quinn, Age and Barry will go with me, I guess the girls will stay with you, Riku...and you already know that Kairi will have to stay with you." Riku glared at Sora, "Why does she have to stay here with me?!" Sora thinks for a moment and says, "Ok, how about this...I'll trade you Ram for Sarah, and Barry for Selfina." Riku becomes furious, gets up and whispers into Sora's ear. Sora gasps and yells, "HEY! Riku likes-" but he is muffled by Riku's hands, "Shut up, or those words will be your last!" Age walks up to Sora and asks, "Where is the gummi garage?" Sora staring at Sarah replies, "In Travelers Town, and the only in is through the hidden cave." Ram says, "I know how to get there." Everyone walks out as Riku and Sora ask each other, "How does he know?" (A/N: Hey, I don't know either!) At the cave, everyone hops in to the gummi ship as Selfina and Sarah begin to fight over who gets to be the pilot. Selfina bumps in to a lever, and with a rumble the ship blasts off. Selfina begins screaming, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!!!" (A/N we know that you can't do that but it makes it A LOT interesting and it is worth it)  
  
(A/N: ...Um...There is supposed to be another scene BEFORE they leave but my partner was just too in a hurry. Little--mumbles. ) 


	4. Welcome to Agraba!

At Agraba, everyone is in Desert clothes  
  
Age walks out and looks around and says, "Agraba, Aladdin should be out there." Age points out in the dessert. "Whoa! We can't go in there," Selfina yells. Age walks out in the Desert and Sarah follows. Selfina tries to follow them but Riku stops her. Age stops and turns and offers to cover her in a sheet. As they are walking Sarah kisses Age gently and resets her head on Age's shoulder Age keeps walking still a little confused. Back at Agraba Selfina was sitting next to Riku with her head on his shoulder blushing at the same time.  
  
At the lions cave   
  
"Hey look out!" Age yells as he slashes a heartless that was behind  
Sarah. She turns around and says, "Hey how did you get that?" Age throws  
her a gunblade and says, "Use it". Sarah gets mad and says, "why do you  
have two, and how did you get these?" Age walks in to a room and they  
find Aladdin on the floor so they run out the cave and head home.  
  
Aladdin's house   
  
Age carries Aladdin in to the house and drops him on to the floor.  
Everyone surrounds him And then looks at Age. Age shrugs and says, "We all got to go next time". Sarah and Selfina walk outside. Riku taps Age on the shoulder and asks him "What happened?" Sora then asks, "What do you mean?" Ram then says, "It isn't your Business". Age says "well we got to get some sleep so lets go back and explore more tomorrow". Age walks out to the gummi ship and hops in. "Well let's go! And this time let's not just blast off anywhere" Age says as the ship blasts off. 


	5. Who is in the king's Seat?

On destiny Island   
  
Everyone is outside Age is sitting down next to Ram and Barry. Selfina is  
playing with Riku out in the water. And Sora and Kairi are talking to  
each other. "Well I'm going to go see king Mickey he might know" Age  
sayed getting a weird felling from Sora and Kairi. Selfina turns around  
hearing what Age sayed "hey I'm coming too. I wanna visit him, it can be  
like a trip like to Agraba" Selfina sayed with a smile on her face. "No,  
I'm going alone and plus Ram and Barr can protect you" Age says as he  
grabs his twin blades. "No, I will not, and why are you bringing your  
twin blades?" Ram said staring at Age with a mean look on his face.  
"Well, bye" Age says as he sits down in the gummi ship. Age blasts off.  
  
At the kingdom   
  
"Whelp, Donald looks out!" Goofy yells as a giant heartless jumps behind  
Donald. Age hops out to see that the kingdom has been over run by  
heartless. Age slashes the heartless and says "Well the kingdom has been  
taken over by a group who call them self's The Kingdom Hearts" Donald  
says as Mineey ran out the house. Age began to walk up to the castle "  
will you destroy them? I will give you any wish," Mineey said. "Can you  
get me and my friends back to where we came from?" Age sayed as he  
stopped. "I will try but all the worlds are controlled by this group, so  
be careful" Mineey says. Age walks in to see his a shadowed figure  
sitting in the king's chair. "Who are you?" Age says as he walks closer."  
It's me Dekuh! What you believe you will stop me from taking over" Dekuh  
says as he moves closer. (BIG A/N Sorry but Age is wearing baggy black  
jeans with an all black shirt like riku's. Dekuh is wearing an all black  
Gi) "how did you get here? And who is this Kingdom hearts?" Age said as  
he looked around to see a girl with a short black skirt and a blue t-  
shirt, and a boy with an all black jump suit with samurai like hair. "We  
are kingdom hearts," The young girl said as she stepped forward. "I am  
Dakime and this is Hajime," she says as she points at the other guy. Age  
began think "The group we can stop them". Age began to walk out of the  
castle when Dekuh said "Face us at the coliseum, a tournament." Dekuh  
said as he sat back down on the thrown. Age walks out and heads back to  
Destiny Island in the gummi ship. 


	6. Lets go swiming

· In Transverse Town   
  
Cloud and Leon are looking up at the sky as it turns Black. "Well another  
evil" Leon says as Cloud picks up his blade and heads to the coliseum and  
Yuffie and Leon follow.  
  
At destiny Island   
  
Selfina sees Age land and everyone walks up to the gummi ship. "We need  
to go" Age says as he signals everyone to hop in to the ship. "Right now  
we are all calm what do we need to go for?!?!?!?!?!?" Selfina yells with  
her hands on her hips. Everyone except Selfina and Barry hop in to the  
ship. As the ship begins to blast off Selfina yells, "WAIT!" as she hops  
on to the ships wing. (A/N Barry is staying)  
  
Atlantic everyone looks like mer-people   
  
Selfina swims out of the ship. "Hey look" Age says as he looks at Ram. "What the?" Ram says as she sees that he's a turtle. Everyone else comes out laughing except Sarah. Selfina turns around and goes back in. "What's up?" Selfina says as Sarah turns around. "What's up with Age?" Sarah says while holding her stomach. "I don't know I just know it's important to him so let's just go with it what's wrong with you?" Selfina says as she swims out. Kairi listens to the two girls. 


	7. Memories

· Memory's of Sarah (A/N Current Sarah talking signs [,])  
  
"Selfina wait up," A little Sarah says as she's running after the  
smaller Selfina.  
Young Age walks up to the two girls and Smiles. "What do you want?"  
Selfina Yells as she stick out her tongue. Young Ram and Barry are  
sitting near a tree. Age rolls his Eyes and gives Selfina and Sarah  
gifts. "Thank.... You" Selfina says as she opens the gift. Age goes and  
sits next to Barry. "What did he give you Selfina?" Sarah asks as she  
looks at her gift as if it was scary. "A broken heart necklace.... What  
could this mean?" Selfina says as Sarah stares at her gift so Selfina  
does as well." It's a piece of a paupu..." Sarah says as she looks at Age  
smiling and crying at the same time. [He sure has change, ... we all have  
back then we were all calm but now ...what did the half of the paupu mean,  
he Selfina and Age always fought]  
  
A Memory at the top of a hill   
  
" Leave her alone or I'll hit you" Sarah says to Age. Age crosses his  
arms and turns around. "She shouldn't train if she can't take it " Age  
says. Sarah turns him around but Age kisses her. Age begins to walk away  
and he blushes as he says, " That shut you up". Sarah stares at him blank  
faced. [Why did he do that, what was always wrong with Barry]. 


	8. Are we Ready?

Back on the ship  
  
Sarah stares at the wall. "SARAH!" Selfina yells. Sarah shakes her head  
"huh?" She says. "C'mon" Ram says swimming around. Sarah and Selfina swim  
out. " Okay, Training begins now. Calm down now listen, Dekuh is here...  
well not here but he is in the game so we got to get ready" Age says  
while nodding.  
  
An hour later   
  
"On to the next place" Age says with a giant smile on his face. Selfina is holding her fin, as she says, "no way how strong is this Dekuh?" Selfina asks. "Strong, to the coliseum" Age says as Selfina looks out the window to see Hajime swimming around." Hajime" Selfina says as the ship blasts off. " Oh wait to travelers town," Sora yells.  
  
At travelers town   
  
Age walks in to the store run by Donald's nephews. A little boy with bushy hair was sitting on the table next to Yuy. Age looks at the boy and says, " Let me get 25 potions". Yuy rounded the potions up and gave them to Age as he sayed " He is looking for his cousin, his world got Blonde up". Age pays him and walks out. 


	9. Selfina!

At the coliseum and it's crowded (A/n They went to get Barry but that was to small to add)  
  
Selfina pushes her way to the front of the crowd to see people trying to fight Dekuh and dieing. " Nooooo!" Selfina yells as she cries. Selfina, Age, Barry, Ram, Sarah, Riku, Kairi, and Sora walk on to the platform where Dekuh, Hajime, and Dakime were. " You can stop now," Dekuh says as Kairi, Sora, and Riku float to Dekuh and Ansum appears next to Dekuh. "See he even puts Fear into Ansum" Age says as Heart less appears around them. "NO we will fight in the Halloween town!" Selfina says to Dekuh. Dekuh waves his hand and they appear in the sky of Halloween town.  
  
Halloween town  
  
(A/n everyone now looks like zombies and Goths). Selfina takes out her Cutlass and begins to slash away at the hundreds of Heartless. Sarah takes out her gunblade shoots 2 heartless and slashes another one. Age walks up to Dekuh as Ram Slashes at the heartless and Barry is grabbing them by there neck and killing them. A giant heartless walks up to Age and bounces him back. Age takes out his twin blades and then fires a multi -Fire. " Use magic! "Selfina says as she heals her self. They begin to take them down when Donald and goofy Appear and say " well garish need help?" " This is how its done Donald says as he uses a 2 way trinity and kill all the heartless. Sora runs after Ram and Riku goes after Donald. Selfina laughs and says, "I've always wanted to do this," She says as she Stabs Kairi in the heart. Selfina's Cutlass begins to shake and spark. Dekuh walks up to Age and says " Evil and good right?" Age says, "Is there a way out of here?" as he looks at Selfina's new weapon. "Nope, sorry" Dekuh says as he smacks Age towards Selfina. Selfina looks around to see the anger and pain so she looks down at Age and gives him her new weapon and his twin blades change, she takes it back. Age gets up and says, " Sora showed me this while I was playing" Age says as Ram flips over sora and kicks Riku. Selfina helps Age up and says, " You will remember this Dekuh". Age and Selfina begin to summon some thing but Dakime and Hajime tackle them. Barry knocks out Sora and Riku. Ansum Barry and Ram begin to fight and fly higher and higher. Sarah kicks Dakime and says " Your no friend of mine or Selfina's". Age and Sarah fight Hajime and Dakime. Selfina finishes her summon and Sin appears above them. Selfina faints as Ansum and Ram both get sucked in to Sin. Age kicks Hajime in the face and Hajime punch him in his face. Everyone stops fighting and looks at Sin. Sin begins to destroy the town as Fire burns in the town. 


	10. Well The next Genoration has to find a w...

Age and Sarah begin to fight as Riku picks up Selfina's Keyblade. "Age ... Sarah Give me your Energy" Riku yelled as his eyes glow golden. Sarah looks in to Riku's eyes and sees Selfina's Heart. Age nods at Sarah and they begin to glow as they float up higher and end up on the floor in an alley. Right next to them they see the boy. "I'm Jeri, and my family will end it the power of sin will feel our Rage! Those were the last words I heard before I came here". Riku began to control Sin. Riku lifted Selfina and brought her to the floor. He turned around and pointed the Keyblade at Dekuh and Sin began to land on to Dekuh. Dekuh Began to laugh as Dakime and Hajime waved. As they looked around they got sucked in to sin. Selfina got up and looked around for Ram and Barry. Barry grabbed Dekuh and jumped into Sin. As Selfina watch her friend and her 3 enemies go in to Sin, She began to cry. Riku gave her hug said, "I know you want to go to your home but it's over now ... it's over". (A/n Real Sad right?)  
  
5 years later   
  
"Mama, Can I go to the Beach please?" A young boy said as he tugged on  
Sarah's leg. "Age is it ok if Sage goes to the beach?" Sarah said as a  
young girl walked out. "Sage next time ask your father he will say yes  
anyway." the young girl said as she holds a Duel Sword in her hand. "Yes  
you can go, and Rina you and him better train." Age said as he handed  
Sage what looked like his mom's Gun blade but smaller. There was a knock  
on the door it was Jeri. And this generation has a big problem at hand.  
  
The  
End Until next time.  
(A/n owaru) 


End file.
